AWESOME Birthday Games!
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: In which strange Gifts are given, Games are played, and MUCH fun is had by all! (A short one shot for my friend, an UBER late birthday present!)


**_DING DONG!_** **_DING DONG! DING DONG!_**

"I'M COMING, DAMN IT!" Madison rushed to the door and opened it to see her best friend standing there boredly, ringing the door bell like his life depended on it.

"Oh..Hey there! Bout time you answered the door! I've been waiting here for like two whole minutes, woman!" Gilbert grinned down at Madison as he stepped past her and into her home.

"Gilbo...the party ended an hour ago!" She rolled her eyes but smiled, closing the door behind him.

"So? It's called being fashionably late!" He grinned and picked her up and spun her around.

"Wow...what's got you so cheery?" She asked cautiously.

"I can't just be happy because it's my best friend's birthday?" He questioned as he set her down, red eyes ablaze with mischief.

"Not when it's you." She grinned at him, crossing her arms.

"Pfft you know me too well. So in that case, ONWARD TO THE LIVING ROOM!" He struck an epic pose and ran off to her living room, knowing the set up of the house by heart.

"You're starting to scare me, man." She laughed and followed him in.

"Good, now open your present!" He handed her a small poorly wrapped package.

She nodded and said thanks, tearing it open.

It was...

"A deck of cards...?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Phase One, complete!" He smirked and plopped down in a chair.

"Oook..?" She sat down opposite him.

"Care to play a game? Poker, perhaps?"

"You're gonna try to cheat me out of my money on my birthday?" Madison pouted a bit.

"Nope, something, but not your money!" He grinned.

"Besides...neither of us even know HOW to play poker!" She smiled smugly.

"Oh yeah...damn it...then what about 'go fish'?" Gilbert asked.

"Ugh fine...not like i can pass up a challenge!" She sighed but grinned and shook his hand.

"Ok! One game of strip go fish it is~!" He grinned in triumph.

"Woah, woah, woah...woah...WOAH! WHAT THE HELL!? NO FUCKING WAY AM I PLAYING THAT!" She screeched, face flushed.

"Kesesesese~ Too Late~! You already shook on it~!" He laughed.

"Ugh...god damn it, Gilbert!"

"Yeah, yeah. Be pissed at me later. At the moment, it's time to play!" He dealt out the cards.

"Hmph. Fine..." She sighed.

* * *

They had started only 15 minutes ago...and so far:

Madison, had lost her shoes and hoodie.

Gilbert, on the other hand...He was shirtless, with no shoes or socks.

"Wow! You really suck at this game, Gilbo!" Madison laughed, attempting to avert her gaze from her friend's torso as he pulled his shirt off.

"Whatever." Gilbert grumbled.

"Aww hey there Mr. Grumpy Gills~! Don't be so blue, just keep swimming~!" She taunted.

"You're going to mock me with Pixar movies...ugh...this could not get any worse!" He groaned.

"Damn straight I'm gonna." She grinned.

* * *

Another 5 minutes...

Gilbert was down to Boxers, while Madison was in and jeans and had just lost her shirt.

"Kesesesesese~! That's a good look for you!" Gilbert laughed.

"Sh-Shut up...You're still losing!" Madison blushed and pouted.

"Speaking of Which...Got any 8's?" He asked.

" ...G-go fish." She stuttered, dreading what was to come next.

"Hm...looks like I lose." He said casually, about to slide his boxers off.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?" She gaped at him.

He just laughed and started to slide them off.

She leaned across the table they were using to play cards, grabbed his hands, and kissed him to stop him from stripping any further.

"Mmph!?" Gilbert went wide eyed but then kissed her back roughly.

After a moment that broke apart and Gilbert smirked, pulling Madison onto his lap.

"Maddy, this is the best your birthday ever." He smirked, burying his face in the crook of her neck and giving it a light kiss.

"Yupp, Awesome birthday, without a doubt." She laughed a bit.

"Awesome Birthday, with Awesome Birthday Games, and with the AWESOME ME!" He laughed and squeezed her.

* * *

"Y'know...we have to come up with a combined name for ourselves now..." She smiled at him.

"Hmmm...What about 'Milbert'?"

"Umm...i don't think so.."


End file.
